I will Protect My Kingdom!
by ladymiyah
Summary: Written in the POV's of both Yuuri and Wolfram. It's been 3 years since Yuuri became Maoh and he is now 18. Big Shimmaron and Shin Makoku are allies but Belal wants revenge. Yurri gets stabbed, a war starts and Wolfram crying his eyes out. Yuuram envolve.
1. I Love My Kingdom

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in shin Makoku. The sun was out and everyone was going about their usual daily business in a cheerful way. There were no clouds to be seen and the sun was unbelievably hot. I happily noted that Greta was enjoying herself helping the maids with their chores. The bright smile on my daughters face made me happy. At that very moment everything was perfect with the world. I had finally formed an alliance with big Shimaron, even if relations were still rocky, and I had finally accepted that I was in love with Wolfram. Though I still needed to find a way to tell him that, I couldn't just scream it out to the world like he could, some of Earths prejudices on that matter were still within me even if I couldn't deny my feelings anymore, not that I wanted too. I had spent way too long trying to figure out the logic of love but now I realised that love was completely illogical, there was no science whatsoever behind it, it was a matter of the heart not the head. I suddenly realised how long I had been standing there staring happily at my surroundings. I was going to be late. There was going to be a meeting with the ten nobles today to discuss how to improve relations with the humans. Wolfram, Conrad, Lady Anissina and Lady Cheri would be there as well. I needed to hurry. A bad omen bird flew past me as I turned to leave, its high pitched squawking was nothing unusual, however, I noticed that they did seem a little bit restless today. I figured it was just because of the heat. I turned away and started walking towards the meeting room again. It suddenly felt colder and I had a bad feeling. I must be thinking too much though, right? That was when I was grabbed from behind. There was a hand over my mouth and my arms were pinned behind my back. I was helpless. My air was being cut off and I could barely breathe. My hands were aching from the pressure on them. What was going to happen to me? Who was this person? I was spun around to face whoever it was. I saw his face and strait away it registered in my mind. It was King Belal. A man who hated me for losing him his throne, a man who wanted nothing more than to break the alliances. He wanted revenge. At that moment he plunged a silver dagger into my stomach. I gasped and bent in towards the dagger. Bad idea, that made it slip in deeper. Belal laughed then roughly pulled it out of my stomach, enlarging the hole it had made. Blood gushed out and I collapsed to the floor, gasping for breath. My eyes blurred as he knelt down beside me. I heard him whisper into my ear, "Maoh, you will die a slow, painful death due to this wound if you do not get it treated strait away. Oh but wait, if that happens the alliances will break for sure. The world will go into chaos and all this peace you built up will be shattered with the blink of an eye. What will you do? Willingly die or start a war once again? It's your choice and a win win situation for me!" he cackled menacingly as he walked away and I could do nothing to stop him.

I was starting to get impatient as was everyone else. Yuuri was running late. I couldn't believe it, this was a really important meeting and he knew it, even if he was a wimp. I reckoned he was talking to some pretty maid somewhere and cheating on me. That boy just didn't get it. Over the past few years I really, truly had fallen in love with him. As much as it pained me to admit it though, I knew Yuuri could never fall in love with me. It was an accidental engagement after all. I sat there staring out the window, my impatience growing by the second. That was when I noticed it, a huge flock of Bad Omen Birds, the size of which I had never seen before, flying towards the castle. They were screeching at the top of their voices "Bad Omen!" This amount of them together was not normal. But there warnings were always a load of crap, right? That's what I hoped anyway.


	2. I Will Not Give In

Chapter 2

Yuuri

I lay there breathing heavily as I came to a resolve. I would not let him play with me. I would not let the peace be shattered so easily. Slowly I got to my feet. My breath was coming in shallow gasps and I took a moment to steady it. That was when I noticed the pool of blood on the floor. I was losing too much. I clamped my hand over the wound to both hide it and stop the flow of blood. I applied as much pressure as I could under the circumstances. Then I composed myself and started slowly making my way, yet again, towards the meeting room. Luckily I met no one on the way. This gave me time to wipe off the expression of pain on my face. It hurt but I would have to feign being absolutely fine or else Belal's plan might just work. I knew I could hold out, I just knew it, I had to or else the whole alliance could crumble. I would have to suffer through this meeting or else people may get suspicious. I could handle the pain; it was just a matter of making sure it didn't show on my face. I took a deep breath outside the door before opening it and walking in. All faces turned to look at me. I put on a smile and pretended everything was fine. "Sorry I'm late, I was playing with Greta and lost track of time." I laughed though it hurt, hoping they would buy my lie. Gwendal nodded in acceptance and I breathed a sigh of relief. So far so good, I just hoped this didn't drag on. I walked across the room and took a seat behind my desk, trying not to draw attention to my stomach. Wolfram's eyes followed me and I feared he knew something was up. I hid the wound behind my desk, applying pressure to it with my hand. The nobles began to talk but I was finding it hard to concentrate. My vision kept blurring in and out. I shook my head to clear my mind and tried to listen to the conversation. I grasped that both Conrad and Lady Cheri had ideas to improve relations. I knew I needed to listen but I was feeling dizzy. Both my head and eyelids felt heavy. It was getting harder to ignore the pain and I knew I was starting to tremble. I winced then realised what I had done. I quickly composed myself forcing my body to stay perfectly still. Wolfram was watching me carefully with a look of worry plastered on his face. I smiled at him so that he wouldn't think something was up. His following blush immediately made me happy even through the pain. I then realised everyone was looking at me, obviously someone had asked me a question and they were waiting for my answer. I looked towards them and said, "Sorry I zoned out what did you ask?" I was gritting my teeth through the pain; it was increasing with every breath I took. I was trying hard to not obviously show everyone how my breath was coming in gasps. Apparently I failed because then Wolfram asked, "Yuuri? Are you okay? You've broken into a cold sweat and you're breathing really heavily. Plus you seem distracted, what's up?" Damn Wolfram being so observant. It was getting really hard to hide it now; I was fighting to stay conscious. "I'm fine Wolfram, you're just imagining things, there's nothing wrong at all." I smiled gritting my teeth. This pain was starting to get unbearable. It was hard to talk now and I couldn't keep this facade up for much longer. I tasted blood in my mouth; this wasn't good, I wasn't going to last much longer. Wolfram still looked concerned, he was so persistent damn it. "Are you sure? 'Cause you don't look okay. You've looked queasy since you came in here." I was barely hearing him anymore, my eyes were glazing over and I felt really dizzy. I was losing too much blood. I stood up quickly, knocking my chair over and shocking everyone in the room. "Please excuse me for a bit," I said politely through gritted teeth. I then started towards the door. I needed to get back to Earth, if anyone here found out about this it would end in many more than just me dead. I needed my mother to heal this. I walked out the door leaving it open as I left. I didn't hear whether anyone called after me, by then the pain had taken over and I was barely staying on my feet. I had to get to some water and fast. I had a hand on the wall lending me support. I was trembling all over and I was gasping for air. My vision blurred and the floor rushed up to meet my face. My body smashed against the floor with an echoing slam. Everything was silent. My senses had abandoned me and blood was once more gushing from the wound. I couldn't move my body, Belal had won. That was my final thought, and then everything went black.

Wolfram

I should've known from the start. Yuuri had been distracted and ignoring everyone the entire time. He hadn't heard a thing of what the others were saying, I could tell. Why didn't I question him before? Why did I leave it so late? Billions of questions were running through my head as I ran towards Yuuri. He had left the room surprising everyone so suddenly, and then we heard a slam. I ran to the door to see what had happened. I gasped. He had collapsed. I ran towards him as fast as my legs would carry me, calling his name. The others had come to see why I was shouting and were now running too. I got there first, that is when I saw it. There was a huge gash in his stomach. His hand was stained with blood from where he had been hiding it. His shirt too was stained a sickening red. There was a pool of blood next to him getting bigger by the second. The blood was flowing out like a waterfall. I sat there in shock. What should I do? I was frozen in terror, in all my years of being a soldier I had never seen that much blood. I was shaking and crying. I didn't know what to do. Conrad arrived by my side and gasped at the sight, "Get Gisela, Now!" he ordered. Everything was happening so fast. Gisela came running and ordered a couple of medics to bring him to the infirmary. By the flustered look on her face I could tell that this was just as serious as it looked. Conrad and Gwendal pulled me away so that the medics could get to him, then we followed them towards the infirmary.


	3. I Will Survive

Chapter 3

Yuuri

Gisela worked for the rest of the day doing as much as she could. When she came out she told us, "He's in Critical condition. It all depends on how well tonight goes, for now, I've done everything I can." She hung her head as if in shame of not being able to do more. Gunter put a comforting hand on his daughters shoulder to say that it was okay. After that I went in to see him. I sat by his bed holding his hand, thinking about a lot of things. If only I had reacted sooner maybe it wouldn't be like this. I wanted to know why he kept it from us. Conrad and Gwendal were personally leading a search party for the culprit. I was ashamed that I had frozen up when I saw Yuuri so helpless. I was supposed to be a fiancée who could protect him, and yet, I had done nothing but stare. It was Conrad who acted. I sat there with my head resting on the bed, holding yuuri's hand. "Oh dear Shinou, please make him be okay." I begged. Around Midnight Conrad came in to give me news. "We found the culprit. It was Belal. He must have wanted revenge and even I reckon some of Big Shimaron is still behind him." I was surprised that even my brother was so bitter as to jump to conclusions. I nodded but did not leave Yuuri's side. I stayed there all night billions of things rushing through my head. I did not sleep, I couldn't. I felt as if my heart was breaking in two. This waiting was too much for me. What felt like years but was really just hours passed. The sun started to rise but today it was not a happy site for anyone in the castle. A couple of hours later and Gisela walked back in. She checked his pulse rate and listened to his breathing. Then a sigh of relief escaped her lips. I knew at once that Yuuri was going to be okay and again I started to cry, this time out of happiness. "He's getting slowly better. I don't know how long it will take for him to wake up though. The wound was deep and the body needs time to recover, it could take up to a month for him to just become conscious, let alone heal properly." Gisela said. I smiled; no matter how long it took for him to wake up I was just glad he would survive. Everyone in the castle had been awaiting the results and everyone felt as if a weight had just been lifted off their shoulders. I stayed by yuuri's bedside again that night, watching his peaceful face. The next morning Gwendal came to inform me that some human rebels who were against the alliance had attacked their borders after hearing of the Maoh's injury. Gwendal and Conrad would take soldiers to the battlefield now but I said I would stay here as I wanted to be with Yuuri when he woke up. My brothers understood and left with troops in the next hour. I had a feeling that this small war at the borders was going to grow rather large by the time Yuuri woke up. I believed my brothers could win though, they were very skilled and this was our territory, we had the home advantage.

Days passed and not once did I leave yuuri's side. I had dark circles and bags around my eyes and I had not eaten much for lack of appetite. News arrived everyday of the war growing larger. There had already been a lot of major blood spilt but still no deaths. It was around the third day, when it was a maid instead of a soldier who bought me a report, that Yuuri started to have nightmares. He was tossing and turning in his sleep. Sometimes he would whisper soft words with a pained face. He would say things such as, "Stop. No. I don't like this. Please stop." over and over again. It ripped my heart to shreds to see him like that. By the end of the week I couldn't take it anymore. There was no one around and his sleep was more restless than usual. I grabbed his hand sobbing just saying over and over again, "Wake up Yuuri, please wake up. I can't take this anymore. Seeing you suffer so much tears my heart to pieces. Please Yuuri you have to wake up, because... because I... I love you!" I wasn't looking at his face but his breathing changed slightly and his body shifted position. His hand suddenly grasped mine back tightly and he said, "I know Wolfram, I love you too. I love you more than you could ever know and I am so sorry that I made you suffer. Can you forgive me?" I looked up slowly, tears balancing on the very edges of my ice. He had said he loved me. I was finally loved back after all those years of watching silently as he flirted with others. I couldn't believe my ears. He saw the look on my face and repeated, "I love you, Wolfram." I then jumped into his arms, hugging him. I was laughing and crying all these different emotions flowing through me at the same time. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me into him. Then he kissed me. At first it was a soft tender kiss then it grew more passionate and he started to explore my mouth with his tongue as I did to him. This feeling, I felt like I was going to burst with happiness. I was absolutely ecstatic.

Wolfram

In my nightmares all of my most precious ones were fighting in a war. The peace had been broken and I lay in bed half dead. Wolfram sat beside my bed crying, holding my hand. His eyes were red and puffy and they had dark circles underneath. He also looked very thin, like he wasn't eating. At the battlefield Conrad had gotten a huge stab wound in his arm whilst protecting Yozak. I felt restless and I knew I was tossing and turning. I was on the verge of consciousness but still deep within a dream. I was floating in an in between place, watching real life events unfold beneath me. In this place it was dark and cold. To my left the darkness stretched on and on into nothingness whilst to my right was a light which led who knows where? However, I just stayed hovering in this middle place. It was like dawn or dusk, in between night and day. I felt confused and unsure of which way to take. As Conrad got stabbed I saw my body get more restless. It was at that time that I started to hear Wolframs words. He was gripping my hand harder and was sobbing again. He was laying his head on the bed next to my body and begging me to wake up. I heard him tell me that he loved me and that's what snapped me back to reality. I suddenly felt a pull towards my body, like a light tug on a string attached to me. I was being pulled through the light to rejoin with my body and reality. I blinked open my eyes and looked at Wolfram. I felt my breathing rate change. I gripped Wolframs hand which was holding on to mine and said, "I know Wolfram, I love you too. I love you more than you could ever know and I am so sorry that I made you suffer. Can you forgive me?" I was answering the statement he had made to me as well as finally telling him how I felt. His snapped up and his eyes met mine. There were tears balancing on the edge of them. I saw the uncertainty there, he questioned if he had heard right so I repeated myself, "I love you, Wolfram." At that moment he threw himself into my arms yet again crying waterfalls. He hugged me and I hugged him back. My arms encircled his waste and I pulled him closer. My heart swelled up with happiness and I pulled him in for a kiss. At first it was tender then it grew more passionate. I explored his warm, loving mouth with my tongue, so happy that I finally held him in my arms. He was mine now and forever. My heart was filed with joy and once we pulled apart for air I could not stop beaming. This beautiful creature, this man with lustrous blonde curls and a heart warming personality was mine, all mine, now and forever. I sat in bed just holding him for a while, forgetting about the rest of the world. However, I could not escape reality forever, there was a war going on and it was my job to stop it.


	4. I Will Protect MY Kingdom!

Chapter 4

Yuuri

About an hour passed and Wolfram fell asleep in my arms. Gisela came in then to check up on me. A look of shock flicked across her face when she saw me sat up in bed, awake, and with Wolfram lightly snoring in my arms. Then she smiled, she was obviously relieved that I was well enough to be awake. Ignoring the fact that I had only just come out of a coma I asked her, "Gisela, What's happening with this war? Don't try to deny it, I saw it all from my dreams, I know full well what's going on." Again she looked shocked then she nodded, understanding my feelings, and replied, "Rebellions of the treaty have attacked our borders and all soldiers have left to fight. They are fighting for you; they want revenge for one of their lot hurting you!" That annoyed me; they had no idea of the situation and had made a rushed decision without my consent. That pissed me off. "How dare they do this without consulting me? Belal was the one who stabbed me, the human rebellions had nothing to do with it. I thought I made this clear, I will not have war during MY reign!" I moved to get out of bed, accidentally waking Wolfram up on the way. His eyes flickered open and he sat up wiping sleeping dust out of them. "Huh? Yuuri? What's going on?" I apologised quickly telling him to go back to sleep, but he was fully awake now and seemed to be catching onto the situation just fine. A look of horror registered on his face when he realised I was trying to leave. "Yuuri you can't leave you've only just woken up!" he begged, holding onto my hand and pulling me back onto the infirmary bed. I ignored him, pulling my hand out of his grasp as a look of determination plastered itself onto my face. This was MY kingdom; I couldn't let it be destroyed. "Gisela seemed to understand and nodded her head in acceptance, "Alright Your Majesty I'll ready your horses, but, if your injuries are even worse than they are now when you get back, don't expect me to go easy on you!" she said as she left the room. I smiled, glad she understood, and then I turned to Wolfram, hoping he would understand as well. He seemed to be shocked at how Gisela had agreed but then he saw the look on my face. I could tell he was worried but he just nodded accepting the situation and then said, "I'm coming with you!" I smiled; happy he understood where I was coming from.

It was dawn and the sun was just rising as we set off on our horses. The sky was blood red, signifying the lives that had been lost in this war. In a matter of days it had turned from what seemed like a border squabble to an all out war. Wolfram and I galloped like the wind to the battlefield. Towns and villages rushed past us, barely registering themselves in my mind. What I did see though shook me to my core. My people were suffering. They were starving and they were hurt and it had barely been a week. The fact that this had happened right beneath my nose terrified me, I wished I could've stopped it earlier. I could not change the past but I would shape the future.

We slowed down and stopped as we came over the hill and the battlefield came in to view. It would have been an understatement to say that it was horrific. The rocks and valley floor were covered in blood. Bodies lay mangled scattered all over the place. Many lay injured, no help coming to them and not being able to move themselves. These people would die of lack of blood if stray swords didn't get them first. I felt a look of not anger but determination come over my face.

"Wolfram?" I said.

He replied with, "Yer?"

"Stay here!" I ordered. Then I pushed Aoi to go and cantered strait into the middle of the battle field. I barely heard as Wolfram screamed, "Yuuri..." as I left him behind because blood was pounding in my ears.

"ENOUGH!" I screamed. I became my demon king form and blew everyone away, scattering them to their sides of the valley they were fighting in. The injured from both sides I gently lay down by Gisela who had come with us. I heard a collective gasp from both sides as they saw who was at the head of the massive power blowing them away.

"It's the demon king!" I heard many from each side shout. There were terrified gasps as some scrambled to get away. The bravest of each side tried to get past me to continue the battle. I froze them all in place.

"How dare you disobey what I have decreed?" I started. In the silence my loud voice echoed and reached even the farthest away. "This is MY kingdom and this is MY reign! During MY reign there will be NO war!" I shouted at the top of my voice and I'm sure everyone in the kingdom heard my words.

"Why would we listen to you? You are an evil beast who kills humans like us. The only reason there is an alliance is because you threatened the rulers of our countries!" one brave human from the rebellions side shouted at me, breaking through my freezing spell as Wolfram had done all those years ago.

"Do not judge before you know the whole story, before you know who I am. Your rulers met me in person; they decided for themselves, on the truth that they saw with their own eyes, what kind of person I was. I count myself lucky they were willing to look into my heart!"

"Into your heart? You have no heart! You are a cold blooded killer!"

At that moment a few of my soldiers, including Gunter, Conrad and Gwendal, broke free from my spell and cried, "How dare you! Never once has our beloved king killed! He never wanted to be our king; we forced him into the title. Our King only agreed because he wanted to stop the war, because he didn't want innocent people to suffer anymore!"

Just Gwendal then said, "We were going to start a war with you over something so small it barely mattered, over the fact that one of your border villages attacked us, it didn't even have anything to do with the royal army. We were stuck with the idea of war; we hated you with everything we had in us. But, Yuuri, he cried for the suffering of people he didn't even know. It upset him that we wanted to fight so badly. He believed in peace from the very beginning."

Conrad then took over, "I asked Yuuri if there was not conflict where he came from. He answered me that of course there was. There is always conflict everywhere, but the difference between us and the people of where he came from, was that they were always trying to do everything in their power to stop it as soon as possible. Deep down in their hearts they were all wishing for peace, whereas we didn't wish for peace, we waited around for a good enough reason to go to war. He only became our king to stop us from hurting you! Without knowing his personality you have no right to say anything against him. Yuuri was the only one in this damned world that ever gave a care about your lives, he was the only one who stood up and said no, the only one who only ever used his power to save innocents. Never, and I mean never, has he injured another living life form!"

Next was Gunter's turn. "There are now countless in this world who owe their lives to His Majesty. When we said we would kill you he said 'don't even try it'. When we ignored him and tried to anyway he forced us to stop. His power is only released when he is trying to protect and most often it is your people who he protects. His Majesty taught us many things. He taught us that we were a cruel people; he taught us that we were cold blooded savages. Of course that thought has never crossed his mind but since meeting him it has crossed mine dozens. He showed us that if we lay down our weapons and smile then we can change the world. His Majesty was not born of this world but still he loves it with all his heart, everyone in it and everything about it. Do not judge our most beloved king before you know the real him." I was shocked at their words, I never realised they cared that much. Then a small, soft smile crept over my face. It touched my heart to know that they thought so much of me. I was happy.

Silence ensued as this crossed my mind and then one from the human side spoke out, my spell no longer restricting them. "Any man stood here today can see how much you love your king. If you care for him so much then surely it begs the question, is he really that bad? So I will ask you now, why are there so many bad rumours about the demon king among our people when he is beloved amongst yours?"

A soldier from my side spoke up, "Because you don't have enough guts to come and find the truth for yourself!" My soldiers agreed with him on that.

Another from their side spoke up; this time he was the commanding officer. "No matter what you say we will not trust your king. We are willing to trust the demon people though; we are willing to believe that he is leading you on. If we can have the demon kings head we will accept the uniting of our countries and stop fighting. If we can have his head then people will no longer have to suffer and we will accept that you are good people."

I did not let my soldiers but in this time, this was my country to protect and I had made a vow that I would. "I do not know what a past demon king has done to deserve your hate, but I ensure you I am not that person. I hold a different soul and a different heart and I could never harm a person willingly. The world that I came from does not have demons nor magic. We do have conflict but we hate it. In that world we do not go around wielding swords and we are not ruled by monarchy. That world taught me to be kind. When I saw what was going on in this world I could not sit around and pretend it would stop on its own. The suffering of the people horrified me and I wished to do everything in my power to stop it. I didn't want everything to be handed to me on a platter. I did not wish to rule. I did what I had to do to help the people. When trouble came I did everything I could to protect them. I care nothing for my life, it is of no importance. If my head is what you want to let this world be at peace, then so be it. But, if you take my head then you must swear on it that you will use your lives to protect this world and keep it in peace. If it means that you will let peace come then it is alright. Please, take my life and take my head!" I said it so calmly; I had already accepted my fate. The humans looked shocked that I was willing to give my life to them. I did not care. My life was insignificant compared to the lives that would be spared at the loss of mine. I held a small smile on my face as I stood with my eyes closed, waiting for death to come.

"No!" My eyes snapped open at the sound of Wolframs voice and I, as did everyone else, turned to look at him. "It is not alright! Do you think we will be happy if you die? Do you think we will be happy if there is peace and you are not here to see it? What we spoke to the humans was not a lie. We do not love you because you are our king; we love you because you are so kind. We love you because your heart cares only for those around you. We love you because you are our family! We will not sit by and watch them take your life. You say that your life is insignificant, but, to us, it is the most precious of all. If you were to die then not just a few but the entire world would weep. You have touched so many hearts, your smile making the barriers they put up crumble without a second thought. We trust you and love you with our entire beings as you do us. When the miasma affected us you were the one to save us, when the box was unlocked with the wrong key you were the one to save us, when the originators returned you were the one to save us, when Janus attacked you were the one to save us. Always, it is always you who saves us and everyone in this world. Do not say that you do not care for your life. Do not throw it away without a care. Yuuri, you are our beloved king, the one we can always count on to be there, the one who will always melt our hearts of ice with his warm smile. Without you here this place, this world, would not be what it is today. Many lives would have already been lost and many would still be suffering. It is you we follow, it is your teachings we listen to. Without you it is meaningless! You are the light of this world. No man stood here today could live on if that light went out. Yuuri we love you, I love you! Please, don't disappear." Wolfram was shaking and his bangs covered his eyes. His hands were clenched into fists. I was shocked and did not know what to say. The human who had come to decapitate me seemed stunned as well. He stood still as stone, not knowing what to do. No one on the battlefield seemed to know how to respond to this.

Then Gisela spoke up, a small smile playing at her lips. "Your Majesty never have you broken a promise before. You promised the people of this world that you would bring peace and then uphold it. You promised me that you would not return to the castle in worse condition than you already are. Will you break those promises you made to us?" I looked at her, surprised she had spoken up.

"Your majesty I promised I would protect you, I can't very well let you throw away your life, now can I?" I whipped around to face Conrad, a frown forming itself on my brow at not calling me by name.

"Are you really gonna neglect all your duties and leave them to me again your majesty?" That was Gwendal.

"Your Majesty you can't die, you can't leave me behind again." That was Gunter in his usual crying voice.

"Your Majesty you can't leave my poor sons alone like that, they each need you in their own way since I am not around much." It was Lady Cheri this time.

Anissina then chimed in, "Us woman will take over if you're not careful Your Majesty." It registered in my mind that they were each in their own way trying to say what they felt out loud. I was too stunned to say a thing back. I wanted to run over, throw my arms around Wolfram and tell him everything would be alright. I couldn't though. My body would not obey my heart as I stood there still as stone. No words formed at my mouth. I did not know what to say to make them know that they would be okay without me.

My neck snapped up to look forward as I heard Wolfram say, "If you want to kill our king then you will have to kill me first!" As I stood there deep in thought Wolfram had come forward to stand in front of me. My soldiers nodded in agreement and rushed to stand with them. I was speechless and at the same time horrified that they would put their lives in danger for me.

The human leader then spoke and I turned to look at him. "We understand." He said, "We see now that we were wrong about you Your Majesty. To willingly give your life for the sake of this world is an act not many could take. I now understand that we were wrong. You are not evil merely misunderstood. Please forgive us for not realising sooner. We can see how much you love this world and the people in it. You are a kind man Your Majesty. Soldiers we are sorry that we threatened the life of your most treasured one. No man could be that loved if he was not of pure heart. We will not rebel again but work with you for ultimate peace. We will spread the word of your kindness to those with mistrust. With the king's help you have become a kind people, stay that way and peace will stay too. We trust you with the fate of this world; I know you can handle it with such a pure heart Your Majesty. Be happy and live on for the sake of those who could not live without you." He smiled and then him and his men left. It was over. I was stunned at what had happened so suddenly. The next moment a loud cheer erupted from my men and Wolfram bowled me to the ground hugging me. He had discarded his sword on the floor so as to be able to get to me quicker. For once he had laid down his weapon. I smiled still speechless and hugged him back. I cradled him to my chest as I sat back up. He cried into my shoulder out of pure joy at me being alive. As I looked around I saw that many other had tears streaming down their faces too. I had never realised just how much my lowly existence had meant to them, until now that is. Questioning eyes met me as I turned my head to face Conrad, Gwendal, Gunter, Anissina and Cheri.

At first I wondered why then Conrad said whilst glancing at mine and Wolframs arms around each other, "Did we miss something?" Gisela gave a sharp laugh; of course she had heard mine and Wolframs conversation in the infirmary. That was so typical. I just smiled sheepishly and stood up, bringing Wolfram with me. His eyes had once again grown puffy and red but now he had a huge, loving, heart-warming smile on his face. He did not let go of me as he faced the others and I did not let go of him. They would have found out sooner or later anyway. Ignoring their smirks I turned around and said, "I think we should go home now. We need to rest do we not? Let this be the only time I ever have to come stop a war again okay?" I narrowed my eyes and said the last part like an order. Let it be known that I would not tolerate fighting. I whistled and Aoi came to me. I swept Wolfram up like a princess and placed him on Aoi. I then got on behind him. I held the reigns with my arms around Wolfram, keeping him in place. A surprised look was on his but I could tell he was smiling at my open show of affection deep down. He did not even comment that he was not weak and could therefore ride his own horse. Conrad just smirked then jumped on his own horse taking the reins of Wolframs horse as well as his own. Everyone seemed to understand and just went along with it. By the time we got home it was midnight. We had not stopped once during the journey and were in need of good rest. The maids were relieved to see that we were all fine and took all the work on quickly. They took the horses and ushered us to bed, we knew there would be a lush meal ready for us when we awoke and we looked forward to it. Not once did I let go of Wolfram and he seemed content to stay in my arms. As we walked towards our chamber he almost fell asleep. I swooped him up princess style and carried him the rest of the way. By the time we arrived at our bedroom door he was snoring slightly. I lay him gently on the bed and then crept in next to him. I hugged Wolfram tight to my chest as I drifted in to sleep.


End file.
